Wonderfully Weird
by kaeruxchan
Summary: He was weird, odd, and silent. She was loud, social, and fun. And that was all they will ever need. 30Romances L/Misa drabble/one shot collection
1. Think Pink

**This was written for the 30 romances community on LiveJournal but i thought i'd post it here too since...well since I havent posted anything in...forever...**

Fandom: Death Note  
Title: Wrapped in Pink  
Author/Artist: kaeruxchan  
Theme(s): #7 Think Pink/Blow  
Pairing/Characters: L/Misa  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Do not own Death Note or any of the characters  
Summery: In a weird way, pink actually looked good on him, maybe he should try sleeping more often.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

L did not sleep.  
He just didn't.  
But to his surprise, Light did.

There he was on the couch and his number 1 suspect to be kira was sitting right next to him...Sleeping.  
L sighed lightly and glanced at the hand-cuffs that conected the two.  
He slowly looked around the room where Light and Misa are suppose to stay (though he doubt that Light hardly comes here).  
The others had went to take a rest so L had insisted that he and Light continue the case in the living area. Now that he thought back, he could not remember why he would want to do this. He guessed it was a spur of the moment kind of thing.  
He looked at the clock that hung on the wall.  
6:13am.  
Of course Light would get sleepy, even genuises or even kira would still need to sleep.  
But it still surprised him.  
Maybe he should try sleeping, it's not that he didn't sleep  
He did.  
Just not that often, but seeing how there was nothing else to do he slowly closed his eye's falling into total darkness.  
He sat there with his eye's closed, almost in a meditaion form.  
He suddenly heard a small noise coming from the hallway, then foot steps slowly approuching them.  
It was Misa of course. They _were _in her living room.  
He did not open his eye's, he wanted to but something in him kept it closed.  
He heard the rustle of clothes and guesses she was probably crouching or sitting in front of the couch.  
He felt something soft fabric like brush next to him.  
But only a little bit.  
She was probably bringing a blanket for Light.  
After a while L felt her move and to his surprise he felt she was moving closer towards him.  
Suddenly he felt a fabric drape around his shoulders and wrapped slightly at the front.  
He almost opened his eye's out of surprise but kept them closed.  
He felt the tip of her finger on a few strands of his hair and tried his hardest not to tense up.  
Her finger stoped on the side of his face and left a second later.  
He heard her get up and opened his eye's when he heard her bedroom door close.  
He looked down and saw that he was wrapped in a bright pink blanket. He touched the blanket slowly surprised that she would actually take the time to make sure he was covered (or maybe she just had extra laying around).  
He did not remove the blanket but kept it on him till morning which got strange looks from Light when he woke up. Because really, when do you ever see L in a pink blanket.  
But surprisingly, he did not mind as much.  
He thought to himself when they were back at base, that he should try sleeping more often.


	2. Magic in the Rain

Fandom: Death Note  
Title: Magic in the Rain  
Author/Artist: kaeruxchan  
Theme(s): #18 In the Rain  
Pairings/Character: L/Misa  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters  
Summery: She could never understand why he loved the rain so much. But this time, she thinks she knows.

Misa hated the rain, it was wet and cold.  
She hated the way it splashed under her foot, making her shoes wet.  
She hated the way it made her hair damp, ruining the things she did to take care of it.  
So yeah.  
Misa hated the rain.

She always wondered why L loved the rain so much.  
How he can sit out there for so long.  
Without moving.  
Just staring out into the distance.

Like that day, when she saw him outside.  
She was coming back from work.  
It was raining hard and she was trying to get her umbrella at the right angle so it protected everything.  
He was sitting there...or more like crouching.  
In the rain, all alone.

She walked over and stood beide him.  
He glanced at her slightly but continued staring out.  
"What are you doing?", she asked.  
"Thinking"  
She rolled her eyes slightly and sighed.  
"Listen"  
She looked at him again at his sudden words.  
"Out there"  
He said pointing out into the distance.  
She looked out but she could not see anything.

She was about to ask him what they were looking for.  
But he suddenly snatched her umbrella and dropped it on the stone ground.  
Misa opened her mouth to shout at him.  
But no words came out.  
As if something was stopping her from talking.  
All she could do was look out into the world while the wind blew through her now wet hair.  
They just stood there.  
In silence.  
The only sounds there is was the rain beating against their skin, the umbrella, and the ground.  
Like an neverending drum solo.  
As is everything in the world was suddenly so beautiful, even if only for a second.

Misa re-connected her thoughts and slowly picked up her umbrella.  
She tried to say something but really, no words can describe it.  
She slowly walked away, looking back once.  
She saw him slightly glance at her, and she was sure she could detect a faint smile on his lips.  
She turned back around and walked away.

Misa could never understand why L loved the rain so much.  
But now she thinks she has an idea.

**This was suppose to be an angsty story...but its not that angsty is it? Oh well, I still like it. So hoped you liked it and please review.**


	3. Just Blow

**Hi...so I have finally updated. I am so sorry for the delay, but I had a lot of stuff going on. So very very sorry. But please enjoy this chapter and review**

**--**

Fandom: Death Note

Title: Just Blow

Author: Kaeruxchan

Theme(s): #19 Bubbles

Pairing: L/Misa

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Do not own Death Note.

--

"Don't blow so hard..."

She glared at him from across the table.

"Shut up"

L crouched calmly in his chair as he watched her glaring at the small container in her hand. She slowly dipped the handle in and concentraited on the circle part which was now sporting a think soapy wall.

Misa took in a breath and blew at the circle.

The soapy layer popped.

"AUGHHHH"

Misa slammed the container on the table and pouted.

"You blew too hard..."

Misa glared at him again, "well you try then..."

She pushed the container and handle towards him.

L picked up the container in one hand and the handle in the other. He examined it carefully then looked back at Misa who was still glaring at him.

"Go on..."

He copied Misa's hand dipping motion and stared at the soapy wall that was once again there. He blew gently on it and watched as it flew out as a transparent sphere. He continued staring at it until it popped then looked back at Misa.

He grinned.

"...Whats Wrong With You?!"

L stared at her confused, "It was easy."

Misa grabbed the container back and tried again.

Didn't work.

She held the container and moved to the other side of the table sitting by L.

She pushed it towards him, "Show me again."

L took the handle in his hands and dipped it into the soapy waters yet again.

"Watch closely" he said.

He was just about to blow when he felt Misa move closer. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was sitting right next to him.

She was staring at him closely, their faces no more than 20cm apart. He flinched from the sudden closeness but didn't let it distract him. He blew on it and saw the bubble flow up once again. He turned slightly to look at Misa who was staring at the bubble as it flew up. He smiled lightly at the surprised look on her face.

Eye's wide in concentration as she thought about how it worked.

Her mouth slightly open as if wanting to say something but don't know what.

The bubble flew all the way up to the ceiling and popped.

Misa looked back at L who was still staring at her.

She frowned a bit, "What?"

"Nothing..."

Misa took the container and handle out of his hands and tried by herself.

L watched amusingly as she dipped the handle in, her face fixed on determination. He slightly smiled to himself as he watch her stare at the soapy wall on the round part of the handle. She took a breath in and started to blow. L watched as it started to take shape. He even thought he felt a small bit of hopefulness as the bubble started to develope out of the handle.

Then before it even got out on its own, it popped.

The two sat in silence as they stared at the small suds lingering in the air between them.

"...You still blew too hard."

--

**Ok so how was that? I wrote this because I have a love for bubbles, and it really is hard to blow them sometimes. I keep telling myself I'm gonna write a angstly one but I keep writing things like this. I hope it was not too boring.**

**Please review**


End file.
